This is a request for renewal of support for Boston University's General Clinical Research Center at the Throndike Memorial Laboratory at Boston City Hospital as well as request for support of four additional beds at University Hospital to serve as a satellite of the General Clinical Research Center Request for support for the satellite facility of the General Clinical Research Center. Request for support for the satellite facility at University Hospital would begin 2 years earlier than the request for continued support for the existing General Clinical Research Center at Boston City Hospital. The General Clinical Research Center will be the only facility available for clinical research for investigators at Boston University School of Medicine. The satellite at University Hospital will replace the previously funded 8-bed Metabolic Unit supported by NIAMDD. The resaearch facilities will provide adjuctive support for studies of patients with cadiovascular, connective tissue hypertensive, neurologic, endocrinologic, gastrointestinal and renal disorders to define their pathophysiologic mechanisms and, in some cases, ascertain whether the underlying disease can be modified with drugs.